Kneeling For Loki
by Kneels4Loki
Summary: OC meets Loki while on vacation in Germany. Submission, I mean 'subjugation,' ensues. Because the world needs more Loki BDSM stories. Very mature language/descriptions. Also my first story!


August 12, 2012

Kneeling for Loki

I didn't know when I went on that weekend away with Brad and Karen that my whole world would change. That the whole world would change with me, a small cog in the whole.

All I wanted was to put aside schoolwork, to put aside what happened with the last guy I dated and the worrying that it meant I would never find someone again. Never do anything interesting, not only ever again, but kind of at all. And when you're in school in Europe that can mean jet-setting somewhere else in Europe. And when you're in grad school that means drinking when you get there.

That's how I ended up in Stuttgart that weekend.

Our first evening at the bar Brad and Karen decided that that weekend was the perfect time to act on their semester's long sexual tension. I sat there looking around, knowing that no one else there would be familiar and feeling very out of place.

"Guys, you're leaving me at the bar?"

"No Siggy, honey," Karen slurred, "you can come back with us."

Brad had the gall to wink at me.

"No, no," I sputtered. "I'll meet you there later, think you'll be, er, ready in an hour?"

The look they exchanged meant no. The alcohol they had consumed implied yes.

Great. I had a purse sized guide book and no knowledge of German. The museums were closed and I definitely did not have the ability to pick up a guy I couldn't talk to.

"We're, like, three blocks from the hotel. You'll be fine." Karen patted my hair. "But seriously, if you want to come with is, that's cool too."

I pushed them out. "Not a chance, you crazy kids. I'll be back later."

I took the opposite route from them. It was still pretty early so there were lots of people out. I was mostly sober. I'd just find a coffee place until they should both be passed out.

I walked along looking at the mixture of architectural styles. I loved the buildings there, really all of the buildings in Europe. It was related to what I was studying so I knew a lot about it. But was that what I do for fun? A self-guided city tour at night? An extra study session on my weekend off? I could be so much more adventurous than this.

But Brad and Karen's drunken escapades didn't suit me. I mean, at least they liked each other. Not randoms then. But still, they seemed so vanilla. Having heard about Karen's other flings I could practically list what they would do (and what they wouldn't) in bed.

I acted like the biggest prude, but I'm not, I thought. I just need someone I can trust completely. Maybe someone I love.

I thought of the stuff I longed to do. Needed to do. Love seemed so far away. Maybe just trust then.

I walked by a big museum I had wanted to go in to but that had been closed due a big function later that day. It was lit up now with super fancy people going in.

I tugged at my skirt. I wished the black sparkly tank and purple skirt were a bit fancier. That I didn't have a black sweater tied around my waist like the tourist I was. At least I had makeup on. Karen had helped me with that. Lavender eye shadow matched the outfit and suited by dark hair and eyes.

I still wished I was fancier. That I had somewhere fancy to go to. That I had someone to go somewhere fancy with.

As I whined internally and walked by I thought I saw someone sneak behind an alley next to the museum. I was probably just paranoid as a female walking in an unfamiliar city, but still.

Suddenly loud bangs and screams rang out. I ran to the front of the museum and saw people pouring out. I ran into the center of the crush, trying to stay upright as people rushed around me.

_Stupid_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly a freaky looking, but hot, guy appeared. His fancy bespoke suit changed into a Halloween super hero getup. _More like the villain,_ I thought, liking my lips. The crowd freaked out even more as multiple villains appeared.

_Oh god. Not a Halloween super hero. A _real _super hero. _I had heard about them being real. But with my luck I didn't know if it was cool that he was here or the worst thing ever.

I didn't know why I was excited, wide eyed and breathless. Everyone around seemed afraid. I looked him over as more clones appeared and magic and tension flowed over the crowd and in the air. It vibrated over us.

It may not be the right place but at least I was finally someplace interesting.

Suddenly the magical guy spoke.

"KNEAL" he shouted.

The power he threw behind his words had me drop to my knees, head bent, mouth open in an almost-pant before I could process what he said. Everyone was on their knees. I felt a familiar tension shoot through my body as I fell to the ground. It was hard to make out his words based on how deep his voice is. How intoxicating.

I look up through my eyelashes to run an approving gaze over his form. He was tall, I could tell even though everyone around him was kneeling. Dark, long hair and leather clothes seemed out of place in the crowd of well-dressed museum donors. The glowing stick, which amazingly was magic and not electronics, is what caught my eye. He held it like someone who knew how to wield it, or how to wield a weapon.

I licked my lips, wondering what else he was confident about. Then tried to imagine what he'd look like in just the leather pants. I swallowed had as he started to talk again.

"Is this not simpler, is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." _Yes._ I thought. It was what I craved. I bowed my head further automatically.

He continued. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel." _Yes_. I was leaning toward him, willing him to find me in the crowd. To know my desire for him. To pick me.

He walked through the crowd, stopping right in front of me. Oh god. I bent forward more, almost touching the ground but with my head tilted back to look at his grip on the staff.

I wanted to get his attention but I was afraid. Not for my life, though I was pretty sure I should have been, but that I might aggravate him. To not be submissive enough for him.

An older man further back in the crowd challenged him. I kind of agreed about what he said, most people really didn't want to be ruled. Most love freedom. But not me. What would I do _without_ men like him?

Everyone else rose. He seemed angry at the older man. He glanced at me, almost unbelieving that I was still kneeling.

I could tell he was going to do something. Going to walk away from me! "No!" I cried, now more afraid of losing him.

"I will kneel, please, sir!"

I looked down again, unaware of what decision he had made. Then I felt him bend down and grab me under my arms and pull me back against his chest. Then nausea rocked me as we disappeared.

I opened my eyes to a rooftop, one nearby from the architecture and the noise of confusion which sounded a few blocks away.

"Tell Barton we have a change in plans. I will meet back tomorrow and be captured by the _Avengers_," he sneered the last word, "after that."

The man he was speaking with was dressed all in black and responded automatically with "yes, sir." When he seemed sure no more orders were coming he moved off and spoke into a bluetooth, opening an ipad and typing furiously.

Super Villain pulled me to him, it was almost painful and I started to groan from the wonderful feeling of being confined.

"Not regretting your choice, little Midgardian?"

I forgot myself and looked up, seeing resignation in his eyes. I glanced down again. "No, sir! Of course not!" I nuzzled against him as well I could, trying to be sure my bottom ground into his crotch.

I felt him stiffen and tighten again. "In that case we should go somewhere I do not get _accidentally_ captured and ruin the fun." The last part sounded sarcastic, but I was almost too turned on to get it.

The ill feeling came again and I was in a beautiful hotel suite decked out in cream and forest green fabrics, low lighting on and wooden floor gleaming.

He pushed me away slightly and I fell to my knees, head bent, hair falling in my face. I was alone with him now and the alcohol and adrenaline starting to wear off meant real fear was beginning to pulse through me now.

"So little Midgardian-"

"Alexa." I interrupted him. _Stupid, stupid._ "Alexa Siggins. Or Siggy."

"Alright… Alexa. I am Loki Laufeyson. Do you know of me?"

I nodded slightly. "Just from books. You're a-a Norse God. My favorite too." I grinned to myself. Not just a magical being but a god! I could almost feel my pupils dilate and wiggled around, trying to ease some of the pressure.

"Really." He seemed to not believe although he said it not as a question.

"Would you like to kneel for me? Join my army? Fight for me?" I looked up and met Loki's eyes. He motioned that I could speak. "Go on, I long to hear your response." He drolled, gently falling into an ornate chair in front of me that was poised to see the big screen tv and the marble fireplace. Now he was looking at me.

"Well, sir, I'm not, I think, so useful for an army. But I think I could be useful for something else. Your real purpose for me."

He raised an eyebrow, lazily gesturing for me to continue. I looked him in the eye as I spoke. "Well, if we were going to join an army we'd be at a base with the other soldiers, not um, in a hotel. Near a bed." I glanced at it.

"Clever. And this is a part of my war effort you would like to contribute to?"

"Yes," I breathed. My knees were starting to hurt and I gained courage from that.

"Yes, I crave subjugation. I crave submission." I stared into his eyes, willing him to understand. Oh god. I was going to have to be blunt. He looked vaguely interested. Amused by this earthly idea. As if none of the arousal flooding me was affecting him at all.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to be punished. I want to be… hurt. Somewhat." I looked down again.

"Silly mortal." He grabbed my chin and forced my head up and body forward so I looked right at him and fell on my hands and knees. "That's not how it works. And yet, if it would please me to do so, does it matter if it pleases you? I suppose not."

The look in his eyes was vicious, but aroused too. I took hope from that and stretched like a cat, emphasizing my bottom and the submission of the pose.

"You have done this before? Submitted to some mortal?" He asked as he got up to circle me.

"Um yeah, my ex. But mostly I know about it from books. My ex wasn't really into it." He stopped in front of me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up against him.

"And yet you seek it for yourself? Interesting." He glanced down between us to check out my cleavage as he felt the shape of my bottom, pulling it against his leg.

"Yes," I panted. He was so hot, so in charge, and his voice was driving me crazy. I ground against his leg. "Please, let me serve you." I gripped his shoulders. He was so close that I could kiss him. I leaned in, forcing myself to look in his eyes and not quite meet his lips.

He brought them to my ear and whispered, "do you think you deserve it? To serve the great Loki after you interrupted my plans? After you ruined my speech, Midgardian slut?" he shook me. "I think you need to be punished." And he bit down on my earlobe.

I groaned, so turned on. The pain went straight to my groin. It was all too much and in a way nothing has started yet. He looked me in the eyes and smiled, leaning back and pulled me face down onto his lap as he sat in the chair again.

"Oh Alexa, Alexa, Alexa. What is the appropriate punishment." His right hand rested lightly on my head. His left stroked my neck working its way down to my back. My breathing got faster and faster.

Finally it reached my bottom and rested there. "Hm," He mumbled as he tapped his fingers. I shifted, trying to get friction, trying to turn him on or upset him, anything to get what I wanted.

"Alright, alright. If it will make you happy."

And he brought down his hand on my ass. Hard.

I cried out.

"Count."

"One." I breathed. "Sir." I clenched in pain, trying to relax. This guy was strong.

"Two, Sir. Three, Sir. Four, Sir. Five, sir." He stopped and massaged my sore bottom. The sound of my heavy breathing filled the air.

"What a good girl. Taking it so well." He sounded pleased. He seemed amused by how turned on it made me. "What interesting creatures you mortals are. You do crave subjugation, don't you, girl?" He squeezed my ass.

"Yes, Sir." I paused, waiting for more. And then it came.

"Five seems a little lax. Let's see how high a mortal can count."

I kept counting. Luckily at "T-ten sir," he stopped.

"I think that is all for now." I was quivering beneath him from pain and arousal. He seemed pleased; he knew how hard he could hit. And he knew the site of barely contained sex. I could feel that it had him on edge.

I groaned as he finally flipped my skirt onto my back and walked his hand up the back of my thighs.

"Interesting clothing on Midgard. So revealing," He tugged at my underwear, "and yet so tight and hard to get off."

I quickly reached around and pulled it off, then futilely tried to cover myself with my hands.

He pulled me up so that I straddled him. Eyes wide, hair askew, lips flushed, I longed to seem him mirror me even a little bit.

Acting on instinct I leaned forward, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

He growled and ground into me. Licking and then biting my lower lip. I moved my hands behind his neck and leaned in, arching into the kiss.

Loki picked me up and placed me on my feet. Was he done with me? The dark looked in his eyes denied it.

He saw me pouting. "Happy, little mortal?

"Strip."

Relieved, I paused and then pulled my shirt over my head. Trying to stay confident I turned around and undid my bra, letting it drop so he could take in my back but denying him a view of my chest.

I took a breath and slipped my skirt off, closed my eyes, and turned to face him.

His eyes burned into me, taking me in. He rose and I could see that his suit was back in place, immaculate, though the scarf was missing. He stood and I moved forward to pull off his suit jacket. I placed it on a chair and come back to nuzzle his back, running my hands over his back and tugging the shirt out of his pants.

I turned around and focused on unbuttoning the shirt, then slid it off his _super toned _shoulders and folded it on the chair.

I can do this, I thought. I can show him how hot mortals can be.

On tip toe, I leaned in toward his mouth, much higher than mine, looked him in the eyes and then licked my lips.

Then I dropped to my knees and undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him, running my hands down the sides of his thighs. I pulled off his shoes and socks and he stepped out of the clothes.

I focused back on the, well, area of interest on him. Loki's… staff… jutted away from his body, pointing straight at me. I gulped; it was definitely proportional to his height and then some. He chuckled softly.

I licked my lips and leaned in, licking around the head. He groaned and it spurned me on. My right hand came up to rest on his thigh and my left spread pre-come and jerked him a few times, then rested nearer his base as I took him back in my mouth.

He hands came to rest in my hair, mainly stroking my head. As I picked up speed his hands pulled me closer and closer to his body. I tried to lick as I sucked harder, trying to take more of him into my mouth.

I started to choke on his length and he pulled me up and into his arms. Loki walked across the room with me and threw me on the bed.

He walked around and draped himself over me with arms on either side of my body, eyes very close. We kissed again, eyes open this time. He was forceful, pushing me back on the bed, mouth invading mine and tongue thrusting into me.

He kissed down my neck, licking and biting down until he reached my pulse and then bit down hard. I took a deep breath; my hands came up to dig my nails down into his arms as I ground up onto him.

He licked my earlobe. "Do you know my nickname on Asgard? I think you will enjoy it. Perhaps," he bit again, "you should have it as an honorary title." He thrust against me, his cock between our stomachs.

"Yes, in fact," I reached and gripped his hair, pulling his face to look at me. "Silver tongue." I thrust my tongue in his mouth and kiss him hard.

He chuckled and bit my lower lip. He started to kiss his way down my body.

He paused at my breasts, licking one and then the other, avoiding my nipples. Finally he took one in his mouth and bit down as his hand pinched the other nipple hard. I writhed harder and his other hand slapped my thigh.

"Patience. This is all for me, isn't it, submissive?" He smacked me as I moved faster, my hands knotted in his hair. I tried to push his head down and he bit hard as two fingers from his other hand moved fast to enter me.

I cried out. He was so hot, exactly what I wanted in a dominant, and he was _finally_ starting to fuck me.

"How can I torture you if you like it so much?" I breathed faster as he started to move his fingers in and out.

"Is this Midgard? Submissive whores and rebellious humans?"

"Yes, yes. Please fuck me. Please fuck me sir!"

"Uh, uh, uh." He leaned up and kissed me hard. Just as fast he was between my legs. He tapped my thigh.

"What _I_ want, remember?" And he kissed and bit closer to my center. So close. He pulled his hand out and I thrust down, trying to keep the contact. I was so turned on and so close. He held his hand near my mouth and I lunged forward to suck myself off of his fingers. He thrust them into my mouth as I licked.

"Cute little slut." He pinched my nipple and then he was sucking on my center and there was no thought anymore.

His nails dragged down my thighs and the pain and constant pressure pushed me over the edge. Waves of pleasure pulsed through me and I cried out and clenched. I tried to keep hold on his head so that it kept going.

Finally the waves of pleasure cooled to little shocks of electricity moving through my body.

His mouth glistened and he moved up my body to kiss me. I kissed back, licking myself off of him.

Loki spread my legs, wrapping my knees around him, his hips at my hips. "Now, Midgardian, I might be a little rough," and he thrust into me.

He was huge and fast but I was ready and I always liked it to hurt somewhat. His force rocked the bed and I tried to squeeze inside as he moved. I grabbed his shoulders and dug my nails in.

He leaned back to look in my eyes and then the pressure took him and he leaned down, head on the pillow next to me as he bit my shoulder, lost to the pleasure.

He slowed down, lazily stroking me in and out. I wreathed as the pressure built again.

"Who am I?" Stroke.

"Loki! Master! Sir!" Stroke.

"Who owns you? Who do you obey?"

"You do sir! My lord. My king!"

As I lost control again he took it back.

He flipped us over so he was sitting. I slumped forward, balancing myself on his shoulders. He slapped my rump. "Ride."

I had never quite mastered this. I tried to thrust up and down but he slowed me, showing me how to glide myself against him by his hands at my hips.

I repeated the motion until my head dropped back and we were both panting. I could see him tightening but I was so close I didn't even care.

He spoke again, waking me from the trance. "So you like being on your knees?" he asked, and he flipped me again. I turned over on my hands and knees as he entered me again.

I pushed back to meet his thrusts and then his thumb was on my clit again and soon it was all too much and I cried out his name as I clenched around him.

He thrust harder once, twice and then I could feel him coming in me, his nails digging down my thighs and he bent down and bit my shoulder.

He slipped out of my and collapsed on his back, pulling me against him.

I was so sated that I didn't even think as I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, am around him and leg wrapped around his.

I leaned up and kissed his chin. "Thank you, master," whispered as I fell asleep.

I woke to find myself alone in the bed. A green and black outfit was folded on a chair near the desk. I walked over to it, looking at all of the bruises and bites on my body, pinching them and feeling the memory of pleasure as they started to ache.

A note on the tray with breakfast told me to shower and dress. I was to be collected and brought to base then.

He might need for me to kneel again.


End file.
